I Don't Wanna Know
by Tears of the Nite
Summary: changed sum.trunks cheats on pan.when pan finds out.she goes away for collage.after two years and in the winter break she comes back and find him married? she get's upset and travel back. after three years she think she's over him. is she?read to find out
1. Default Chapter

Title: I don't want to know  
  
I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Pan listen to me, Trunks is cheating on you!!! you have to belive me!!! " said Bar trying to convince Pan.  
  
"no, Trunks isn't cheating on me, he loves more then to cheat on me!!" Pan said stubborningly.  
  
" Fine, be that way, but when he really break your heart, don't come running to me!!" Bra said angerly as she walked to the door and slammed it shut.  
  
Bra came running to Pan after some freinds told her that they saw Trunks kissing another girl, but they didn't know who this girl was.  
  
Pan couldn't belive Bra and her dumby freinds. Trunks said he loved her and would never do such a thing.  
  
She was sitting on the sofa watching some T.V. , when she heard someone commng in and closing the door.  
  
she saw it was Trunks,  
  
"Hey" Pan said  
  
"Hi" Trunks greeted Pan  
  
" How was your day? " Pan asked Trunks  
  
" Same as always " Trunks answered back  
  
" You?" Trunks asked back  
  
"Like yesturday but werider" Pan answered  
  
" How ?" Trunks said puzzled  
  
"Your sister came running to me, telling me that her dumby freinds saw you with some other girl" Pan said walking to the cooler to get some cold water.  
  
Trunkd frooze.  
  
"But of course I didn't belive her, you told me you loved me more then to even think to hurt me, right?" Pan said sweetly to him.  
  
"Yeah, I would never do that to you!!" Trunks said lieing  
  
"I know" Pan said smiling at Trunks.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks called Pan  
  
"Yeah?" Pan answered him  
  
"Tomorrow, I'll come late cuz I skipped some work today just to come early today and spend time with you, sweatheart" Trunks said sweetly at her.  
  
'See how sweet he is!! He would never do such a thing!! He skipped work just to come early and spent time with me!!!!!!!!!! He would never cheat on me' Pan thought.  
  
Trunks and Pan sat on the red sofe watching some action movie. After it was 12:00 they went to get some sleep.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Trunks went to work, Pan was in bed, she decided that tonight at 7:30 she'll go do some shopping for some baggy pants and black shirts.  
  
At 7:30 pan went to the mall for some shopping. She went in a store that sell every kinds of baggy pants.  
  
She bought 6 baggy pants, two were baggy blue jeans, four black baggy pants.  
  
She then, went to buy some shirts. She bought 6 black shirts, in every shirt there were words writen on them.  
  
After finishing shopping. She went to put her bags in her car and then go inside again and buy some ice cream and hang out alone.  
  
She was walking day dreaming about trunks, when she accidently pumped into somebody. She looked up first to see who it was.  
  
When she looked she.....  
  
AOUTHER NOTES: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Am SO EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehe I like it!!! Anywayz sorry cuz the story is short. I promise I'll make the next one a little longer.  
  
NEXT CHAPPTER: PAN SEES TRUNKS WITH (YOU'LL KNOW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!) And she madly fights with him and the slut that is with him. Then she walks out off his life....Now you don't wanna miss that do you???If you do you just need to press on the little magical bottun and....  
  
R E V I E W 


	2. chapter 2

i just fixed this. i deleted the worms part. i didn't like it.

Thanks everybody for the reviews, although they were few, but thanks!!!

LAST TIME: Pan pumped into somebody. Who is it??? You'll know in this chapter.

Chapter 2

PAN'S P.OV.

I was walking in the mall. Wen I accidenly pumped into someone. I looked up first to see who was it.

When I did, I couldn't belive my own eyes!!! This is not really!!!It cant be real! It's probebly my imagination!!!! But when did pigs started to fly ????

The 'person' I pumped into was TRUNKS!!! Or shall I say the 'pig' I pumped into was a 'stupidass ill-manared pig' ????

I quicky got in my feet, that 'pig' probebly didn't pay enough attention becuase he was kissing that slut MORRAN!!! (AN: sorry Polepeeps25!!! it's just the way I planned it!!!)

How would you feel if your boyfreind and your best friend were going out??? Not just that, but making out in fornt of you??? In public!?!?!?!? How would you exactly feel??? You'll feel cheap, horrible, moron, used and destroyed...and anything you name. Am it.

If I didn't let my anger out. I'll explode...soon...

I'll deal with it later....

I just spun around quickly and ran as fast as my legs can.

Right now I really dislike morran. She really was lower then poo. She really is ALOT lower then poo. ALOT. Suddenly I felt a wave of hatered and anger rushing through me.

You'll see who is the really pan son. You just wait!!! I thought as tears kept streaming out from my eyes.

"I Don't Wanna Know" (feat. P. Diddy)

[P. Diddy - talking] Hold up, let me answer my phone

Some bitch callin me about some bullshit probably

I'ma call you right back I'm doin' this mixtape right now

Now back to what I was sayin

[Verse 1 - Mario Winans]

Somebody said they saw you

The person you were kissing wasn't me

And I would never ask you

I just kept it to myself

[Chorus - Mario Winans]

I don't wanna know

If you're playin' me, keep it on the low

Cause my heart can't take it anymore

And if your creepin, please don't let it show

Oh baby, I don't wanna know

[Verse 2 - Mario Winans]

Oh baby I think about it when I hold you

When lookin in your eyes,

I can't believe I don't need to know the truth

Baby keep it to yourself

[Chorus - Mario Winans]

I don't wanna know

If you're playin' me, keep it on the low

Cause my heart can't take it anymore

And if your creepin, please don't let it show

Oh baby, I don't wanna know

[Break - Mario Winans]

Did he touch you better then me (touch you better then me)

Did he watch you fall asleep (watch you fall asleep)

Did you show him all those things that you used to do to me (do to me baby)

If your better off that way (better off that way)

Baby what I like to say (all that I can say)

Go on and do your thing and don't come back to me (Stay away from me baby)

[Verse 3 - P. Diddy]

I don't wanna know where your whereabouts or how you movin I know when you in the house or when you cruisin It's been proven, my love you abusin I can't understand, how a man got you choosin (yeah) Undecided, I came and provided My undivided, you came and denied it (why?) Don't even try it, I know when you lyin (I know when you lyin) Don't even do that, I know why you cryin (stop cryin) I'm not applyin no pressure, just wanna let you know That I don't wanna let you go (I don't wanna let you go) And I don't wanna let you leave Can't say I didn't let you breathe Gave you extra cheese (c'mon), put you in the SUV You wanted ice so I made you freeze Made you hot like the West Indies (that's right) Now it's time you invest in me Cause if not then it's best you leave Holla, yeah

[Chorus - Mario Winans]

I don't wanna know

If you're playin' me, keep it on the low

Cause my heart can't take it anymore

And if your creepin, please don't let it show

Oh baby, I don't wanna know

If you're playin' me, keep it on the low

Cause my heart can't take it anymore

And if your creepin, please don't let it show

Oh baby, I don't wanna know

If you're playin' me, keep it on the low

Cause my heart can't take it anymore

And if your creepin, please don't let it show

Oh baby, I don't wanna know

I was driving the car and I randomly putted on some tap without seeing. This song was exactly talking about people like me. As I was hearing the song I kept playing it back as more tears kept streaming endlessly follewed with soft sobs.

trunks there is hell to pay when you came back but right now I need to do something to your little princess morran first. i'll go find some peroves. And then deal with you stupidass.

I stopped infornt of morran's, the house was dark and its still 7:45. Her perants are out. Perfect!!! I thought as a evil smirk appeared into my face.

I flw to her window room. Luckly for me the window was open. I went inside searched the room and found some love letters from trunks in her closet, hidden between her clothes. I took the the letters and said "you won't need this anymore morran" .

Then went to her drawers. I searched there and found her dairy. "Perfecrt". I opened it and read a page from it loudly.

" 18/7/2004, 2:49, my room, home.

i just came from a date with my prince trunks. oh and what a prince he is. soon he'll be mine. i can't tell when, but at least untill he gets rid of that bitch.

first we went to a spanish cafe' and then went to night club. we danced all night and did things togather. oh if he just was mine... anyways i gotta go to bed now. so in the morning i can go with him to his office.''

"er. no wonder why he's late. and why he must go early every morning. even in sun days."

Then moved to the bed. I pulled the covers and saw something under the pillow i putted my hand under the pillow, and pulled the thing, to see that the thing was a pictuer of Morran and Trunks kissing and in the back was written the words "I WILL LOVE YOU...FOREVER" by Trunks handwriting and his sign.

"Another prove, nice" I said to myself as I took it and shoved it in my pocket where the letters were.

i flew out her window and closed it.

I went inside my car and speed off. but when i was driving i thought it wasn't a good idea to go home now. i'll go somewhere eles.

AUTHORS NOTE: Tell me is it good or what??? i know its short. but i need your reviews real bad.

NEXT CHAPTER:Pan saw trunks and morran in the bed where her and trunks shared. what will happen?


	3. chapter 3

AN: Sorry cuz I didn't update fast. I had to update chapters of my other stories. Anyway, I was shocked by how many reviews I got!!! It really made me jump with joy!! Thanks guys. It really means alot. Plz read my other stories and by the way, 'Whisper' has 3 or 4 more chapters till it ends. 'Understanding' has 7 or 8 more chapters till it ends. 'Faces Places' well I don't know yet. This story will take at least 12 or 13 other chapters or maybe longer if I got alot of reviews!! and I mean really ALOT!!! On with the fic. Enjoy! And am so sorry if there was any spelling or grammer errors.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Trunks and Morran got out of the mall and went to the beach to spend a little more time togather. They arrived to the beach and got out of the car and sat down on the sand. (AN: You know the rest.)  
  
Meanwhile with Pan...(Pan's POV)  
  
After I finished with morran's room I went to the park. (AN: hahahahah you thought she was going to the beach. Didn't you?? Hahah I thought of that too!!) Well I used to go to the park all the time to think. I would sit on one of the swings and look up to the moon. I always liked the view of the moon. I used to think of trunks all the time. And some other time I would remember our memories. Memories we shared togather. Oh, what a memories.  
  
With Trunks  
  
Trunks and Morran decided to go to Trunk's place. Matter of a fact it was Pan and Trunks's place. But since Trunks thought that Pan would be late as he thought so, he decides to take Morran there and have a good time.  
  
After half and hour they arrived and went inside. Just then morran took Trunk's hand and rushed to the room that Pan and he shared. Once they got there Morran couldn't help herself anymore so pushed Trunks on the bed not caring to turn on the lights, she shoved Trunks and started to kiss him hungerly (AN:Isn't that disgusting or what?? Just imaginat. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!).  
  
With Pan  
  
Whenever I get really close to Trunks. It seems that Morran cuts between us. Like now. It really hurts. And since she is my bestfreind it hurts even more. It makes me wanna cry so bad.  
  
And Trunks, oh what a wemonizer he is. Whenever he finishes with a girl he goes to another and another and another and the story doesn't finish. And here he is, cheating on my with my bestfreind. No,no,no, wait its ex- bestfreinds. If only I can make him suffer and feel the pain...  
  
I snapped of my thoughts when I heard my armwatch beeping. I looked at it I read, 12 o'clock. Already. Well. Am tired and I need to sleep.  
  
So I get off the swings and look up to the sky. Too bad. There is no moon tonight. I sighed and went to my car. And speed off toward my home.  
  
Life sucks!!! Why me?? Why now?? What did I do to deserve this. Did i mistreat Trunks in a way or another? Why did I have to end up like this?? Bra warned but did me but did I ever listened??? No!!!! Why??? Cuz am so stupid. And thinks that other people are stupid and fools when the really fool is me. As I think more and more about it I find myself in the house he and I shared.  
  
I got out the car and opened the door everything's here is dark. I walk to the room I and Trunks shared. I opened the door to see that everything's here dark. I saw a figure on the bed it must be Trunks...No,no,no wait...There are two figures... It better not be who I think it is... "Trunks" I hear a voice calling Trunks.  
  
When I listened harder I knew that voice belonged to Morran's. So I went to the lights switch without a noise and I turned it on...  
  
AN: Sorry to leave you there. And sorry that it was short but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Right now I have to think of the next chapter of 'Faces Places' I'll make the chapter very funny. But for now review plz.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Pan is shocked by what she had seen. She decides to leave Trunks and run away. Now you don't want to that to be posted later do you?? I think not. So you better review.  
  
Tears of the Nite 


	4. chapter 4

Hello. Thanks for reviewers. And a special thanks for Forgotten Beauty for letting me share a part of her story. But am not going to use that part now am going to use it after one or two chapters more. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

PAN'S P.O.V.

I switched on the lights to see Trunks and Morran togather. My face flushed red from angerness, sadness. And not to forget...Pain.

I felt...I-I-I felt... Nothing...

I felt nothing. No feelings anymore. No emotions anymore. I felt like i was blanck. aAperson without a feeling. Oh, how I loved that feeling. Cuz when I was back into reality. I was slapping trunks across his face.

It felt good. And felt bad at the same time. But then, how come I feel bad? Was it cuz I felt it was wrongs. Or perheps...Love?

No, No, I can't be still loving Trunks. Not after what he did to me. and that whore will get what she deserve.

I was brought back yet again to reality by morran's voice screaming about god knows what. And when I looked at trunks. He was looking down shame was writen all over his face. I could tell just by looking at his eyes. Damnit i shouldn't risk looking at his eyes.

When I looked at the never-ending blue sea, I felt something wet making its way down my cheeck. And then I realized I was crying.

Crying infornt of Trunks. And worse Morran.

I couldn't let myself break down in fornt of Trunks and Morran. But its too late. I already did.

"WHAT'S THIS?!?!?!?" I yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!?!?!"

"Look, its not what you think it is." he said.

"HO, SO KNOW YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT I THINK!!"

"Pan am not with m-" but I cutted him off.

"YOUR NOT WITH MORRAN?!?!?!? THEN WHAT'S THIS?" I said as I reached to my pocket and took out the love letters, Morran's dairy, and the pictuer of Morran and Trunks togather and through it at his face.

"THEN WHAT'S THIS?? IF YOUR REALLY NOT WITH HER THEN WHY DID I SEE YOU WITH MORRAN IN THE MALL AND IN PUBLIC KISSING?!?!?!?!?" I screamed at him as tears streamed to out of my eyes.

"........" Like I thought he said nothing.

I didn't have anything to do here. I went over the closet. Took a big bag that was placed inside somewhere in the closet, took out my clothes and everything that was mine, putted into a capsules throught Trunks' and Morran's yells. And turned around and began to make my way out the door.

Out the house.

Out of Trunks' life.

Of course he ran behind me and tried to talk to me. But I ignored him. Like he didn't even exist.

I hopped into my car and drove away in a top speed so Trunk won't catch up with me. tears running free down my cheecks. I couldn't stop them. When i try to stop. I stop for seconds, then sobs escapes my lips followed by tears.

I went to my parents house. I was thinking of a good reason that lets me go out of the countery all the way to them. Then after thinking so hard. It pops into my head. I could tell them I'll go for collage since I've already recived some letters from collage from the U.S. and the U.K. and France.

I got out the car and went to the mail box. I saw some letters from collage. Before I went inside the house I opened some of the letters. and I decided to go for an U.S. collage.I called for a ticket for an airplane and the went inside the house. I hugged my parents. And went staright to pick some things from my room. And when I was done. I went back to my perants and told my dad that am leaving right away for collage. It was kinda strange to go your perants and be like, " Mom, Dad am going for collagr right away. Bye" Then you go kiss and hug them and walk out the door. Am sure they'll be freaked out.

So instead I told my perants that called for an airplane that will fly right away to the U.S. And I told them that i have to go early so I can settle up their before shcool starts. They agreed. After all am such an accomplished lair. But I got them into not telling anyone but to Bra and Bulma where I am. So Trunks wont know where I am.

So now am in the air plane away from Trunks. Away from Morran. Away from the bad nightmare...

A/N: I hope you enjoued reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Plz review and tell me what you think even if it is one word. I'd like to know. Any questions or ideas plz email me. You'll find my email in my Bio.

NEXT CHAPTER: Pan's away. Will Trunks know about Pan's leaving. Do he even care? And why did he do such a thing to Pan?? If your intersted plz review.

Bye,

Tears of the Nite


End file.
